128047-serious-question-about-wildstar-and-steam
Content ---- ---- LoL man its already on Steam Database https://steamdb.info/sub/68224/ and the developers of wildstar are creating a steam console version too for the new steam machines About the question yes thats what i mean for example look at Warframe its a free to play game on steam if you download it, it will be added in your games library, however if you unistall it the game will dissapear from your library because its a free to play and youl have to go back to the store and search it. But if you buy one of the Warframe's starter packs DLCs the game gets locked in your library forever and even if you unistal it, it will still be there in your library and count as your own game. If Wildstar has any starter packs or DLCs or whatever and you buy at least 1 it will get locked in your library aswell Edited June 16, 2015 by Donquixote Doflamingo | |} ---- Where did I say it wouldn't? No... I said it was unconfirmed, which it in fact is unconfirmed. That's it. Also not sure where you heard about a SteamOS version, but, I'd take that one with a huge grain of salt. Obviously if you buy something, it stays in your library. But I guess I still don't understand your question. Why does it matter? | |} ---- That's what "the leak" claimed, FWIW. | |} ---- Sure, but, I'd expect a Mac version way ahead of a SteamOS version. I'd love to see SteamOS catch on though so we could all ditch Windows forever. | |} ---- Ha! Good luck with that :D The leak said they wanted to have WS installed by default on all Steam boxes. This was the claim I was most skeptical of. | |} ---- ---- Gonna need some confirmation on that, because I'm not buying it. Did I miss an annoucement? | |} ---- ---- That what I say about beer, but then a week later I'm at the bar. I doubt they'll have any dlcs. Just the way they've been talking about f2p, sounds like they're not going to be selling anything like that on steam. Edited June 16, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- My feelings about what they'd put on Steam (assuming they launch there): 1) Currency Purchase- we're told CREDD isn't going away, and that you'll be able to buy Omnibits. So both of those are no brainers. Marvel Heroes lets you use Steam Wallet to buy their own ingame currency, and a wallet link would give them access to some payment methods they've been reticent to add to their own site. 2) Paid expansions- They've said these are still on the table, and while a lot of people will consider them DLC, they won't be the same as items listed in the store. I don't think they'll try to replicate their entire ingame store on Steam. It is possible they'll promote sales of currency or store items via Steam Sales as well as ingame. | |} ---- http://massivelyop.com/2015/05/13/rumor-wildstar-is-coming-to-steam-and-might-be-going-f2p/ . We are trying to get Wildstar to be THE MMO for Steamboxes, IE, Wildstar will be preinstalled with every system this was said by a developer of Wildstar and also this ""Steam release should be by the end of this year or January at the absolute latest. It should definitely be before the China release. The China release is slower because we have to change every asset that has bones or blood or teeth or eyeballs and all of that stuff that they are not fond of. Some whole zones, specifically those with the Strain, have to be overhauled."" But it turned out that its in August acctualy and not at the end of the year | |} ---- Yes but there is still the ultimate edition of the game maybe theyl put that on Steam and what Lemurian said the Expansions of the game, surely there will be expansions new areas, quests etc , also Beer doesnt get old because its a cold drink, WoW however is extremely old now and it gets boring really fast even in the first seconds of gameplay i was a fanatic but now i just cant anymore, even Blizzard realized it and started making other games Edited June 16, 2015 by Donquixote Doflamingo | |} ---- ---- That is neither confirmation, nor an announcement. The source for that article is solely the reddit post that was "leaked", and was then picked up as fact by some rather poor journalism. The only proof of identity of the reddit post was an image of a pay stub from Carbine which is honestly incredibly easy to fake. Wildstar on Steam may still happen at some point. But we have no idea if or when it might happen until there is an official announcement from Carbine themselves. | |} ---- ---- ---- If the leak was legitimate and they still work at Carbine, they're not going to be dumb enough to leak updated information, and if they were fired, they're not going to have that information. ;) In any case, independent evidence does point to WildStar appearing on Steam and releasing in China at some point, but, quite honestly, while they'll certainly be great for the game as far as exposure and population goes, the whens and hows of them happening are not things that we'd really benefit from having insider information on. Edited June 17, 2015 by MadBlue | |} ---- we know the leak was legitimate, but I agree such a person is probably keeping a low profile atm lol...or got fired. And I also agreed that timing of those things only matters to ppl that own the game:) Its relatively useless information to us players (ex player in my case but..) | |} ---- Last time I checked Steam machines were powered by SteamOS, which is a modified Debian 7 aka. Linux distribution for those that doesn't have an idea what Debian is.(1)(2) Also last time I checked Wildstar was an exclusive Windows title. There is not even a Mac port. Not saying it cannot be done. Just saying while some of that link info has surfaced as "questionable" truth, also this small part of the link IMO is just non sense vaporware. We can't take a peek to Wildstar code to check how "portable" it is. But a real truth in computer programming for those that are not in the field. If you plan to make a title cross platform, you do that from day 1, when you start planning your software you select your market and tools to deliver. You don't go and later decided Ooops would be nice to now cover more platforms. It takes more work, and probably change core technologies already in place to do that. A console comparison. When you see cross platform titles, do you see them announced from the beginning and released either at the same time, or as a short 1-2 months between them (semi exclusive release lock), or simply exclusive 1 console only titles. Those one console titles, have been released later for others???? No. 1.http://store.steampowered.com/steamos 2.http://store.steampowered.com/steamos/buildyourown PS. And don't even thing about running it under Wine, looks like it runs but not descent enough https://appdb.winehq.org/objectManager.php?sClass=application&iId=15984 Edited June 18, 2015 by RapidGunz | |} ---- I'm fairly certain they've taken other platforms into consideration ;) | |} ----